User talk:TimmyBarela
I am inactive right now. If you message me now, you may never get a responce back, because I have moved onto Super Smash Bros. now. Sorry to tell you this... Hey, 'sup? It's Just A Stinkin' Phone Eureka! Cmv2003 here. Welcome to MySims Wiki. This is a wiki about MySims that anyone can edit. Im sorta new here but I joined last year and I know my way around here pretty well. I take the time to get to know new users. So, If you need help, contact me on my talk page. I almost forgot to mention that if you dont like that grey person as your picture up there, feel free to change it. Sincerely Yours,Cmv2003 (talk) 00:07, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Oh and just so you know, Iona isn't an active admin anymore. She left for good.Cmv2003 (talk) 00:08, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey! I went over to the Freezer Bunny Page and I was like Wow! How do you post pictures? I want to know.Cmv2003 (talk) 22:30, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Well done? Welcome to the wiki anyway Potterfan1997 (talk) 08:28, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Sin City }} }} |textcolor = Black |fonttype = Arial |color2 = Black |line = Red |textcolor2 = Yellow}} Read My Show! The link is on my Page.Dogs and Stew (talk) 05:33, June 16, 2014 (UTC) }} }} Prank } dislikes Buddy and thinks his jokes are NOT funny and he is annoying. I also want the colors to be the same as his Buddy Fan one and the code should be Buddy Hate Fan. }} I could make you a Buddy List if you want. }} It's too late to apologize~ Also, Icecream is inactive so it's impossible for Skull to ban him.SpongeBobfan1258 (talk) 14:17, August 4, 2014 (UTC) So I'm following my map that leads to you~ How do you fit all that in them jeans? Jesus Christ, why are you taking it so personally - I'm not attacking you or anything! And it was posted by an admin a long while ago and it's never been questioned before. I'll look into it if you really want Potterfan1997 (talk) 06:19, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Calm down? Um, I'm not angry? You were getting aggressive towards me so I was simply trying to clarify that I'm not personally attacking you .... please don't even ... Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:26, August 9, 2014 (UTC) I just asked you not to take it personally, what's so wrong with that?? Potterfan1997 (talk) 23:32, August 9, 2014 (UTC) I can not delete that page, I'm not an admin so I don't have the authority to remove pages. The reason I deleted those three was because they were clearly vandalism, a troll made pages consisted completely of gibberish so I put a stop to it. To add a delete template, of for some reason the troll strikes back again, just use delete and add two { before the d and two } after the e (the last one). Also, I've seen you be incredibly rude and harass users like Potter and Heron, you were out of line with Potter, you could have just talked to him politely. YOU were the one who needed to calm down. Your comment on Heron's blog was unneeded. You better watch your attitude, if you keep acting like this a ban might be headed your way. - Corey }} I didn't mean to come across as rude or anything but I was just going on what one of the first admins had posted. It's nice you're contributing to the wiki but just if I revert an edit of yours, just speak in a normal calm manner as I'm not personally attacking you or anything. Anyway, let's just move on, cool? Potterfan1997 (talk) 18:56, August 12, 2014 (UTC) }} I'm just a believer, things will get better~ }} People Help The People BANG BANG there goes your heart~ Both.SpongeBobfan1258 (talk) 23:45, September 21, 2014 (UTC) The place you call home~ }} Humanity Unfair I'll try it.SpongeBobfan1258 (talk) 11:24, October 4, 2014 (UTC) I keep forgetting I should let you go~ Sure thing :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 15:43, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Sure go ahead - Corey That's alright because I love the way you lie~ }} Your welcome. And thank you for those gifts as well.SpongeBobfan1258 (talk) 00:23, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Are you gonna be my girl?~ Userbox Request Ronin